


before sunrise

by ann_fortunately



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_fortunately/pseuds/ann_fortunately
Summary: Larry Spring Drabble Challenge: petalsbreathe in, breathe out, you're my morning everything, you're my little freedom.





	before sunrise

short strands of hair tickle louis' cheekbone, the man still not used to waking up to the lack of heavy curls spread on the pillow beneath him or partially on his face.  
gentle as always, moves of his fingers poke away the chocolate swirls. turning onto his back, harry takes a deep breath, consciousness taking over his body, but does not open his eyes. morning sun rays fall into the room - today several seconds too late to be the first ones starting the day.  
louis draws circles on the petals of harry's warm lips feeling in fugitive moments of freedom.


End file.
